The invention relates to a supporting device having infinitely adjustable jibs.
It is known to provide column supporting devices with jibs which are provided with hooks engaging in recesses or undercuts on the columns. Columns of this type accordingly have a structure which establish them as a support element for a predetermined type of jib-coupling device which as a rule can only be used in a specified structural module. Moreover, the recesses or undercuts have to be made over at least a considerable part of the column length and, for example in the case of polygonal sections, on several lateral surfaces, so that the column is formed for optimum applicability. The use of round or oval sections is virtually excluded. Although supporting devices of this type are very stable and can be formed to withstand high loads, a disadvantage results: the appearance of the columns suffers because of the structural elements, especially in display or sales areas, where as few technical details as possible should be visible.